<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i cant think of a title rn but its marichat by terminallyCaprisun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668632">i cant think of a title rn but its marichat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyCaprisun/pseuds/terminallyCaprisun'>terminallyCaprisun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyCaprisun/pseuds/terminallyCaprisun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i cant think of a title rn but its marichat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye princess!” Chat noir jumped off Marinettes roof and smiled as he jumped from house to house then detransformed as he leaped through the window.<br/>
“Just admit it already” Plagg threw a piece of cheese in the air then gulped it down.<br/>
Adrien, still blushing a little, blinked and looked at Plagg, “What?”<br/>
“You’re in love with her dingus.”<br/>
“What!? No! I’m in love with ladybug.”<br/>
The small cat rolled his eyes and scurried away, looking for more cheese.<br/>
Was he in love with her? He didnt think so. As Adrien stared into the night he thought about Mari. He was snapped back to reality when his kwami waved his arm thing infront of Adriens head.<br/>
“Cheese! Wheres the cheese Adrien!”<br/>
“You’ve had enough cheese Plagg.”<br/>
Reaching up to scratch his face he felt.. hot? Oh. He was blushing. Maybe.. He shook away those thoughts as soon as they came and tried to think about bugaboo instead.<br/>
All of a sudden a alarm wrang out from his phone. An akuma.<br/>
“Plagg, claws out!”</p>
<p>After a long battle with the akuma Chat jumped from house to house again, this time to find Ladybug. He decided to tell her that he might like someone else. <br/>“Heyy Ladybug!”<br/>“Ladybug? No “m’lady” or “bugaboo” today?”<br/>“Oh um. Hey bugaboo!”<br/>She groaned.  <br/>“I need to tell you something. It’s important.”<br/>“Oh is it how much yo-“<br/>“Just follow me.”<br/>Chat jumped up to the Eiffel tower, Ladybug close behind. <br/>They hopped to the very top and Chat sat down on the edge.<br/>Ladybug, looking slightly worried, sat down next to him.<br/>“Ladybug, you know how much I-“<br/>“Not this again.”<br/>“Let me finish.”<br/>Chat sighed and scratched his head.<br/>“I think.. I’m in love with someone else.”<br/>“Oh. Who?”<br/>Chat looked at her with a tilted head. <br/>“You want to know?”<br/>Ladybug shifted with the realization of what she said.<br/>“Um.. Only if you’re comfortable?”<br/>Chat smiled slightly and stared at the rising moon then back at Ladybug.<br/>“It’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>